Konstytucja RP
Konstytucja - najwyższy akt prawny w Polsce. Obecna wersja obowiązuje od 25 maja 1946 roku nadano jej potoczną nazwę revocanda ( z łać. Odrodzenie) Preambuła ' ' ' W trosce o naród Polski , Polskie terytorium stabilność i siłę Rzeczypospolitej , świadomi odpowiedzialności , oraz korzystając z demokratycznej suwerenności i samostanowienia Rzeczypospolitej , wszystkim obywatelom przedstawiamy najwyższe prawo ustawę zasadniczą i podstawę działalności Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Wdzięczni naszym przodkom za walkę o niepodległość terytorialną , integralność i siłę Polski w każdym momencie dziejowym. Oddajemy hołd wszystkim polityką i obywatelom Polskim którzy starali się od wszelkich nieszczęść kraj ten zachować . My świadomi potrzeby zmian i porządku stanowimy nowe prawo , doskonalsze od poprzedniego i uaktualnione. W duchu wiary i uniwersalnych wartości , które są dobre i piękne budujemy nasz kraj i ojczyznę już od wieków. Jednocześnie zachowujemy ciągłość kulturalną , i terytorialną II Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jak i całe jej prawe i sprawiedliwe dziedzictwo zarówno administracyjne jak i kulturalne. „Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła póki my żyjemy!”' Rozdział I Rzeczypospolita Art. 1. Rzeczypospolita Polska jest dobrem wspólnym wszystkich obywateli. Art. 2. Rzeczypospolita Polska jest demokratycznym państwem praworządnym , kieruje się zasadami sprawiedliwości i godności każdego obywatela RP. Art. 3. Rzeczypospolita Polska szanuje wszystkie mniejszości narodowe i etniczne przebywające na jej terenie , zabrania jej dyskryminacji, status prawny mniejszości narodowych i etnicznych określa ustawa. Art. 4. 1.Władza zwierzchnia (demokratyczna) należy do narodu 2.Naród sprawuje władzę poprzez udział w wyborach lub referendach oraz kandydując w wyborach do organów władzy przedstawicielskiej. Art. 5. Organy władz publicznych działają na podstawie i w granicach prawa. ' ' Art. 6. Konstytucja jest najwyższym i najważniejszym prawem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej , leży u podstawy wszelkiej działalności władzy i obywateli Polski. Art. 7. Przepisy Konstytucji stosuje się bezpośrednio chyba że ona stanowi inaczej. ' ' Terytorium, ustrój , symbole narodowe Art. 8. Rzeczypospolita Polska stoi na straży niepodzielności, integralności i niepodległości terytorium Polski. Art. 9. Władza jak i Obywatele RP mają obowiązek bronić terytorium Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej przed jakąkolwiek agresjom zagrażającą którymkolwiek zasadą z art. 8. Konstytucji. ' ' ' ' ' ' Art. 10. Powierzchnia terytorium Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej wynosi 431 645 km2 , jej granice są potwierdzone przez międzynarodowe traktaty oraz dwustronne traktaty zawarte podczas konferencji pokojowej w Warszawie w okresie od 2 Kwietnia 1950 do 2 Czerwca 1950 bezpośrednio miedzy Rzeczypospolitą Polską a: ''' '''Białorusią (12 Kwietnia 1950r.) Republiką Czechosłowacji(1942r.) Niemcami(1950r.) Republiką Litwy ( 22 Kwietnia 1950r.) Ukrainą ( 10 Maj 1950r.) Republiką Rosyjską (2 Czerwca 1950r.) Art. 11. Wszystkie okręgi administracyjne RP maja takie same prawa i podlegają władzy samorządowej oraz centralnej. Art. 12. Rzeczpospolita Polska jest państwem Unitarnym. Art. 13. Najważniejszym strażnikiem niepodległości i niepodzielności terytorium Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej , jest Prezydent RP oraz rząd z Parlamentem. Art. 14. Nikt nie może przekroczyć granicy państwa Polskiego bez dokumentów tożsamości oraz ważnego paszportu wyjątki od tej zasady określa ustawa. Art. 15. Wszystkim pełnoprawnym obywatelom RP jak i wszystkim ludziom przebywającym zgodnie z prawem na terytorium Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej udziela się swobody przemieszczania po jej terytorium. Wyjątkiem od tej zasady może być postanowienie sądu o zakazie opuszczania danego obszaru ( miejsca) w wypadku gdy sprawa dotyczy przestępcy lub osoby podejrzanej o jego popełnienie, dokładne zasady takich postanowień sadowych określa ustawa i prawo karne. Art. 16. Ustrój Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej określa się jako Republikę Parlamentarno-prezydencką,(Republika pół-prezydencka). Art. 17. Ustrój Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej opiera się na : '-Parlamencie' '-Rządzie' '-Prezydencie' ' ' Art. 18. Władzę Ustawodawczą w Polsce pełni Sejm RP, władzę wykonawczą Prezydent RP a władzę sądowniczą sądy i trybunały. Art. 19. Rzeczypospolita Polska stosuje trójpodział władzy. Art. 20. Symbolami narodowymi państwa Polskiego są: '-Biało-czerwona flaga w cienkiej złotej ramce.' '-Godło zawierające Białego orła ze złotymi pazurami i dziobem oraz złotą zamkniętą koronom z krzyżem na czerwonym polu ze złotą ramką całość cieniowana pod odcień złoty. ' '-Hymn narodowy , Mazurek Dąbrowskiego Józefa Wybickiego, pieśń legionów Polskich we Włoszech, „Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła”' Art. 21. Wszyscy obywatele RP są zobowiązani do szacunku dla symboli narodowych i należnego się z nimi obchodzeni. Dokładne zasady ochrony symboli narodowych określa ustawa. ' ' Rozdział II Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Art. 22. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jest gwarantem ciągłości władzy państwowej oraz jej suwerenności i niepodległości. Art. 23. Prezydent sprawuje władzę wykonawczą. Art. 24. Prezydent RP jest głową państwa Polskiego. Art. 25. Prezydent RP wykonuje swoje obowiązki na podstawie i w granicach prawa odpowiada przed narodem oraz trybunałem stanu. Art. 26. 1. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jest wybierany przez naród w wyborach powszechnych, równych , bezpośrednich i w głosowaniu tajnym. 2.Kadencja prezydenta RP trwa 5 lat z możliwością nieograniczonej reelekcji. 3.Mandat Prezydenta RP wygasa tylko w momencie: końca kadencji. Opróżnienie urzędu prezydenta RP następuje w wyniku innego zdarzenia niż koniec kadencji właściwej ( np. śmierć .) 4.O urząd prezydenta RP może ubiegać się pełnoprawny obywatel RP który najpóźniej w dniu wyborów ukończy 35 lat. 5.Kandydata na urząd Prezydenta zgłaszają partie polityczne zasiadające w sejmie ( każda maksymalnie jednego kandydata) oraz grupa 100 tyś obywateli korzystająca z pełni praw obywatelskich RP po ukończeniu 18 roku życia. 6.Na Prezydenta RP zostanie wybrany ten kandydat który uzyskał 51% głosów przy minimalnej frekwencji wyborczej 25%. 7. Jeżeli żaden z kandydatów nie uzyskał wymaganej liczby głosów to po 30 dniach od daty ogłoszenia wyników I tury wyborów odbywa się druga tura wyborów do której wchodzą dwaj kandydaci którzy uzyskali największą liczbę głosów. 8.Na prezydenta RP zostanie wybrany ten kandydat który w drugiej turze wyborów otrzymał więcej głosów. W wypadku remisu odbywa się trzecia tura na tych samych zasadach(mało prawdopodobne). 9.Ważność wyborów na prezydenta RP stwierdza Sąd Najwyższy za potwierdzeniem oddziału głównego PKW Warszawa oraz Najwyższej izby kontroli wyborczej i standardów demokratycznych. Art. 27. Kadencja prezydenta RP rozpoczyna się z momentem objęcia przez niego urzędu. Art. 28. Prezydent obejmuje urząd poprzez złożenie przysięgi przed zgromadzeniem sejmu RP w obecności Prezesa sądu najwyższego ,Prezesa PKW oraz Prezydenta Najwyższej izby kontroli wyborczej i standardów demokratycznych. Art. 29. Prezydent musi złożyć przysięgę na wierność postanowieniom konstytucji , oraz woli narodu , poszanowania wartości i godności człowieka oraz dołożenia wszelkich starań do rozwoju Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, do przysięgi może dodać formułę religijną. ' ' Art. 30. W wypadku odmówienia złożenia przysięgi Prezydent elekt traci swój mandat i dochodzi do opróżnienia urzędu. Mandat Prezydenta elekta wygasa i urząd ulega opróżnieniu jeśli w terminie 15 dni od ogłoszenia ważności wyboru na prezydenta nie wyrazi chęci sprawowania urzędu i złożenia przysięgi. ' ' Art. 31. Akt stwierdzający prawne objecie urzędu Prezydenta wydaje Sąd Najwyższy za potwierdzeniem oddziału głównego PKW Warszawa oraz Najwyższej izby kontroli wyborczej i standardów demokratycznych, ostateczną zgodę musi jednak wyrazić trybunał konstytucyjny , w razie wątpliwości trybunał musi przytoczyć złamany lub naruszony artykuł konstytucji który dowodził by nieważności wyboru lub objęcia urzędu przez Prezydenta , następnie skargę tom musi rozpatrzeć sąd najwyższy oraz PKW , prawo wnoszenia protestów wyborczych przysługuje również obywatelom RP. Akt stwierdzający prawne objecie urzędu Prezydenta musi zostać wydany po 22 dniach od ogłoszenia wyników wyborów, wyjątki określa ustawa. ' ' Art. 32. Wszystkie zażalenia obywatelskie musza być rozpatrzone w terminie nie dłuższym niż 20 dni od ogłoszenia wyników wyborów. Termin składania zażaleń obywatelskich wynosi 7 dni roboczych. ' ' Art. 33. Rozpatrywanie skarg trybunału lub innych wątpliwości wysuwanych na podstawie prawa nie może trwać dłużej niż 20 dni od ogłoszenia wyników wyborów. Art. 34. Wybory na Prezydenta RP zarządza marszałek sejmu na dzień przypadający nie wcześniej niż na 100 dni i nie później niż na 75 dni przed upływem kadencji właściwej urzędującego Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej, a w razie opróżnienia urzędu Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej( jako opróżnienie urzędu traktuje się wygaśniecie mandatu prezydenta z powodu innego niż koniec kadencji właściwej), - nie później niż w czternastym dniu po opróżnieniu urzędu wyznaczając datę wyborów na dzień wolny od pracy przypadający w ciągu 60 dni od dnia zarządzenia wyborów. Art. 35. W wypadku stwierdzenia nie ważności wyboru prezydenta Marszałek sejmu zarządza nowe wybory według art. 34. Konstytucji. Art. 36. W wypadku opróżnienia się urzędu przed końcem kadencji właściwej z przyczyn losowych ( jakichkolwiek) władzę do czasu wyłonienia nowego prezydenta pełni wybrany wcześniej przez Prezydenta, wiceprezydent. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Art. 37. Trwałą niezdolność do sprawowania urzędu przez prezydenta może stwierdzić tylko sejm całkowitą większością głosów , uchwała ta wymaga jednak podpisu Prezydenta RP ( w wypadku niemożności podpisania uchwały podpisuje ją wiceprezydent) Art. 38. Uprawnienia Prezydenta RP: '-Ratyfikuje umowy międzynarodowe , pakty i sojusze wojskowe , wszelkiego rodzaju umowy zewnętrzne.' '-Postanawia o wypowiedzeniu wojny i zawarciu pokoju, na te działania musi jednak uzyskać zgodę sejmu wyrażoną zwykła większością głosów za wojną lub pokojem.' '-' przyjmuje listy uwierzytelniające i odwołujące akredytowanych przy nim przedstawicieli dyplomatycznych innych państw i organizacji międzynarodowych. '-Prezydent jest zwierzchnikiem sił zbrojnych, Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej mianuje Szefa Sztabu Generalnego i dowódców rodzajów Sił Zbrojnych na czas określony w ustawie.' '-Minister Obrony narodowej kieruje w imieniu prezydenta polityką zarządzania armią, na która prezydent może wpływać.' '-Prezydent RP określa kierunki polityki zewnętrznej i wewnętrznej kraju.' '-Może wydawać dekrety mające moc ustawy.' '-Powołuje i odwołuje premiera a na jego wniosek powołuje i odwołuje ministrów.' Art. 39. Prezydent w razie wątpliwości decyzyjnych dotyczących jakiejkolwiek sfery swoich rządów ma prawo zasięgnąć opinii swoich doradców oraz sądów i trybunału Konstytucyjnego oraz Sejmu RP. Art. 40. W razie poważnego zagrożenia państwa prezydent ma prawo zwołać radę bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Art. 41. Prezydent RP w wypadku zagrożenia kraju zarządza mobilizację Lub częściową mobilizację wojsk za zgodą parlamentu wyrażona zwykła większością głosów. Art. 42. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej nadaje obywatelstwo polskie i wyraża zgodę na zrzeczenie się obywatelstwa polskiego. Art. 43. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej nadaje ordery i odznaczenia. Art. 44. Prezydent RP ma prawo łaski względem każdego obywatela RP oprócz osób skazanych przez trybunał polityczny. Art. 45. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej może zwrócić się z orędziem do narodu lub sejmu. Art. 46. Prezydent wydaje Rozporządzenia oraz dekrety mające moc ustawy . Art. 47. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej wydaje postanowienia w zakresie realizacji pozostałych swoich kompetencji. Art. 48. Prezydent RP powołuje i odwołuje premiera. Art. 49. Ministrowie są powoływani i odwoływani przez Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na wniosek prezesa rady ministrów. Art. 50. Rząd i ministrowie nie odpowiadają przed prezydentem. ' ' Art. 51. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej nie odpowiada przed parlamentem jest zobowiązany jedynie odpowiadać na zapytania Poselskie czy wyjaśnić sejmowi pewne kwestie swojej polityki , Sejm jednak nie ma możliwość odrzucenia ich czy zawetowania. Art. 52. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej odpowiada przed narodem i konstytucją jedynie naród może pozbawić go urzędu poprzez referendum ogólnokrajowe. Jeśli trybunał konstytucyjny stwierdzi ze prezydent rażąco złamał postanowienia konstytucji musi zarządzić referendum ogólnokrajowe w sprawie odwołania prezydenta RP. ''' '''Art. 53. Prawo zwołania referendum ogólnokrajowego w sprawie odwołania prezydenta RP przysługuje: Prezydentowi RP , Sejmowi RP , oraz trybunałowi Konstytucyjnemu, lub grupie 200 tyś. Obywateli RP których wniosek zostanie rozpatrzony przez sejm RP. Art. 54. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej, korzystając ze swoich konstytucyjnych kompetencji, wydaje akty urzędowe. ' ' ' ' Art. 55. Prezydent powołuje wszystkich najważniejszych urzędników instytucji państwowych. Wyjątkiem od tej zasady są: '-Sędziowie trybunału konstytucyjnego' '-' powoływania Prezesa i Wiceprezesa Trybunału Konstytucyjnego '-członkowie trybunału Politycznego' Rada ministrów i administracja rządowa Art. 56. Rada Ministrów realizuje politykę wewnętrzną i zagraniczną Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Do Rady Ministrów należą sprawy polityki państwa nie zastrzeżone dla innych organów państwowych i samorządu terytorialnego. Rada Ministrów kieruje administracją rządową. W zakresie i na zasadach określonych w Konstytucji i ustawach Rada Ministrów w szczególności: 1) zapewnia wykonanie ustaw, ' ' 2) wydaje rozporządzenia, ' ' 3) koordynuje i kontroluje prace organów administracji rządowej, ' ' 4) chroni interesy Skarbu Państwa, ' ' 5) uchwala projekt budżetu państwa, ' ' 6) kieruje wykonaniem budżetu państwa oraz uchwala zamknięcie rachunków państwowych i sprawozdanie z wykonania budżetu, ' ' 7) zapewnia bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne państwa oraz porządek publiczny, ' ' 8)dodatkowo zapewnia bezpieczeństwo zewnętrzne państwa, ' ' 9) sprawuje ogólne kierownictwo które podlega prezydentowi, w dziedzinie stosunków z innymi państwami i organizacjami międzynarodowymi ' ' 10) określa organizację i tryb swojej pracy. Art. 57. Rada ministrów składa się z ministrów oraz Prezesa rady ministrów. Art. 58. Prezes rady ministrów musi powołać wicepremiera. Art. 59. Prezes rady ministrów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej: '-reprezentuje Radę Ministrów,' '-kieruje pracami Rady Ministrów,' '-zapewnia wykonywanie polityki Rady Ministrów i określa sposoby jej wykonywania,' '-koordynuje i kontroluje pracę członków Rady Ministrów,' '-sprawuje nadzór nad samorządem terytorialnym w granicach i formach określonych w Konstytucji i ustawach,' '-jest zwierzchnikiem służbowym pracowników administracji rządowej.' Art. 60. Przedstawicielem Rady Ministrów w województwie jest wojewoda. Tryb powoływania i odwoływania oraz zakres działania wojewodów określa ustawa. ' ' Art. 61. Jeśli trybunał polityczny postawi w stan oskarżenia ministra, Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na wniosek prezesa rady ministrów musi go zdymisjonować i oddać do dyspozycji sądu , prezydent może odmówić zdymisjonowania ministra jednak aby to zrobić sejm musi podtrzymać jego decyzję większością 2/3 głosów. Art. 62. Prawo skierowania aktu oskarżenia przeciw ministrowi przysługuje organom porządku publicznego ( Prokuraturze). Art. 63. W wyniku końca kadencji sejmu RP, do czasu rozpoczęcia urzędowania przez nowego Premiera władze sprawuje dotychczasowy Premier wraz z rządem, w razie opróżnienia stanowiska Premiera rządem kieruje Wicepremier, do czasu objęcia urzędu przez nowego premiera wraz z nowym rządem. Art. 64. Jeśli sejm w ciągu 40 dni od zebrania się na I posiedzeniu nie powoła rządu i nie skieruje do prezydenta wniosku o powołanie nowego gabinetu , Prezydent RP ma prawo rozwiązać Sejm RP i zarządzić przedterminowe wybory lub samemu zaproponować kandydata na stanowisko premiera. Rozdział III Sejm Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Art. 65. Władzę ustawodawczą w Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej sprawuje sejm. Art. 66. Sejm składa się z: Izby poselskiej: 460 posłów Art. 67. Wybory do Sejmu są powszechne, równe, bezpośrednie i proporcjonalne oraz odbywają się w głosowaniu tajnym. Art. 68. Sejm jest wybierany na 4 letnią kadencję, Kadencje Sejmu rozpoczynają się z dniem zebrania się Sejmu na pierwsze posiedzenie i trwają do dnia poprzedzającego dzień zebrania się Sejmu następnej kadencji. Art. 69. Wybory do Sejmu zarządza Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej nie później niż na 90 dni przed upływem 4 lat od rozpoczęcia kadencji Sejmu i Senatu, wyznaczając wybory na dzień wolny od pracy, przypadający w ciągu 30 dni przed upływem 4 lat od rozpoczęcia kadencji Sejmu. ' ' Art. 70. Sejm może skrócić swoją kadencję uchwałą podjętą większością co najmniej 2/3 głosów ustawowej liczby posłów. Art. 71. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej może po zasięgnięciu opinii Marszałka sejmu , rozwiązać sejm RP w razie gdy ten rażąco naruszy przepisy prawa i konstytucji RP. Art. 72 Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej, zarządzając rozwiązanie Sejmu, zarządza jednocześnie wybory do Sejmu i wyznacza ich datę na dzień przypadający nie później niż w ciągu 45 dni od dnia zarządzenia rozwiązania Sejmu. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej zwołuje pierwsze posiedzenie nowo wybranego Sejmu nie później niż na 15 dzień po dniu przeprowadzenia wyborów. Art. 73. 1.Wybrany do Sejmu może być obywatel polski mający prawo wybierania, który najpóźniej w dniu wyborów kończy 21 lat. 2.Wybraną do Sejmu nie może być osoba skazana prawomocnym wyrokiem na karę pozbawienia wolności za przestępstwo umyślne ścigane z oskarżenia publicznego. ' ' Art. 74. 1.Kandydatów na posłów mogą zgłaszać partie polityczne oraz wyborcy. 2.Zasady i tryb zgłaszania kandydatów i przeprowadzania wyborów oraz warunki ważności wyborów określa ustawa Art. 75. 1. Ważność wyborów do Sejmu stwierdza Sąd Najwyższy. 2. Wyborcy przysługuje prawo zgłoszenia do Sądu Najwyższego protestu przeciwko ważności wyborów na zasadach określonych w ustawie. Art. 76. W Polsce obowiązuje system wielopartyjny, dokładne zasady systemu partyjnego określa ustawa. Art.78 Wszystkie ustawy muszą zostać zatwierdzone przez sejm wymaganą większością głosów . ' ' ' ' Art.79 Do zmiany Konstytucji Rzeczypospolitej potrzebna jest większość ¾ sejmu RP , oraz podpis prezydenta RP pod nową ustawą zasadniczą , aby konstytucja została przyjęta, w referendum ogólno krajowym 50,1% głosujących musi opowiedzieć się za przyjęciem nowej konstytucji. Art.80 Referendum jest to organ demokracji bezpośredniej dokładne zasady jego zwoływania określa ustawa i wcześniejsze artykuły konstytucji. Prawo do zwołana referendum ma Prezydent, Sejm ,trybunał konstytucyjny oraz sejm na wniosek 1 mln obywateli. Art.81 Sejmem RP kieruje Marszałek sejmu , dokładne zasady działania sejmu określa ustawa i kodeks sejmowy. Art.82 Posłom i senatorom przysługuje ograniczony immunitet poselski , który przestaje obowiązywać po przyłapaniu posła lub senatora na „gorącym uczynku” przestępczych , podczas łamania prawa ruchu drogowego oraz po prawomocnym wyroku sądu. Posła można postawić w stan oskarżenia po postanowieniu sądu po wnikliwym zapoznaniu się z treścią aktu oskarżenia , sąd w przekonaniu o jego zasadności może wydać wyrok uchylający immunitet poselski , wyrok ten musi podtrzymać sąd Najwyższy Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej w Warszawie oraz trybunał polityczny. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Informacje Końcowe 'Konstytucja ta wchodzi w życie z momentem przyjęcia jej przez sejm wymaganą liczbą głosów, podpisania jej przez prezydenta RP , opublikowania jej w dzienniku ustaw( podania do wiadomości publicznej) oraz po zatwierdzeniu jej przez obywateli w referendum ogólnokrajowym, według określonych zasad. Następnie po spełnieniu wszystkich tych warunków , ustawa zasadnicza po okresie jednego tygodnia wchodzi w życie i wszyscy obywatele RP są zobowiązani jej przestrzegać. ' ' ' ' ' ' '